Like A Dream
by Kawinka
Summary: Slightly AU She was moving through the forest like a lighting...


_AN. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Like a Dream_

_She was moving through the forest like a lighting. The trees were nothing but a blur. Her eyes were fixed in the distance, staring directly at the gates of Konoha, which no human eyes could see. But then again she wasn't entirely human. Her eyes were a mere result of the mankind playing god. She was staring in the distance, praying to reach the safety of the village gates before it was too late. Her pursue was nearing her, as her energy was draining. In normal circumstances she would be able easily to overpower them. But her situation now was far from normal. Not only she was hurt, but also she had important stroll with her and a child on her shoulder. Child that was really a child, one that was still a child. Not one corrupted by blood and killing. In other words it wasn't trained in the ninja ways and could not protect itself should the need arise. _

_So many times she had dreamed of a mission she is not able to complete. A complete disaster resulting in her death, or worse someone's else, someone innocent. For a second a thought crossed her mind: "Could this be a dream too?" But she could not take any chances. She could not risk the child's life. _

_All her life she was considered as weak. She considered herself as weak. Since the chuunin exam she had slowly started to gain her confidence again. In the following __years, many times she was able to prove herself as worthy. Worthy enough to be considered as strong enough to keep the uchiha in check during his trial period. And now she was entrusted with this mission- to go to Snow, to take this important stroll and to take the child of the kage to the safety of Konoha. _

_She had come this far, but could she comlete it? Naruto, the Hokage was awaiting her. Sasuke, one she have come to consider as a friend, and possibly more, her friends, Hanabi, her father. But she had to stop being selfish. There was an innocent life on her hands. Her failure will end a life. She could not fail._

_Like a dream the gates of Konoha were near. But the missing nin were catching up with her. Her panicing mind told her the only choice. She had to use the little chakra she had left to summon a wolf and to sent the child with it. Then she had to delay the ninja as much as she could. Clenching her fists with a new found determination she bid her thumb and summoned a gray wolf. There were no words needed- only a mere glance was enough for the wolf to understand his master's wishes. _

_A few minutes later, while the child was being carried away, Hinata faced her opponents. In her eyes shined the determination to give the child the chance to live. _

_And this determination gave her new power. In swift movements she blocked and dodged. She attacked and hit. She did not give in anger or sadness, or desperation. She was calm and collected, as she did not realize that this battle could be her last. Due to low chakra she had to fight without her bloodline limit. She could not use ninjutsu either. _

_She did not know how long she fought. There were 4 attackers left and she knew she would not be able to fight them off. She hoped however that the child was safe. And the stroll too. If she was able to activate her kekkai she would have been able to see the hokage himself and a couple of other rushing to her aid. As blackness consumed her the only thing she could thing was that she would be able to see her mother again, but that would not help her stop missing Sasuke. Because she was in love._

_If she was just a moment more conscious she could have been terrified of this thought. And she would be surprised to find herself falling in a pair of strong and warm arms. _

_"Sasuke take Hinata to the village, she needs medical attention. We can hadle things here!" barked the hokage._

_Normaly Sasuke would protest, but this time he merely nodded, and set off with Hinata in a protective embrance. _

_Hours later she opened her eyes to the blinding whiteness of the hospital room. The kid was there and it was saying goodbye. But she knew there was no point in saying goodbye to someone who didn't exist to begin with. _

_That realization was the last sane thought before she lost herself again in her little, but perfect world where there were no missions gone bad._


End file.
